


P.O.S - Tarot Cards

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [46]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A new Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Tae Takemi & Chihaya Mifune and Persona 4 character: Yumi Ozawa.In this One Shot, Tae Takemi is in prison being guarded by Chihaya Mifune. This One Shot is quite short and rushed so sorry if it is not the best. Mainly to do a one shot that introduces Yumi Ozawa.





	P.O.S - Tarot Cards

Tae sits in her cell as Chihaya watched her. Tae was silent as she looked at Chihaya.  
“Would you like some food?” Chihaya asked.  
“No.” Tae immediately replied, her stomach rumbling.  
“You sound it.” She smiled.  
“I said no!” Tae snapped.  
Chihaya got out her tarot cards. Tae watched as Chihaya summoned some snacks from her cards and placed them through the cell bars.  
“... Thanks I guess.” Tae sighed.  
Chihaya looked at Tae more, tilting her head.  
“We used to date.” She said.  
Tae sighed. “... We didn't. That's just something your high and mighty bitch put into your mind to make me forget about Sadayo.”  
“Is that so?” She questioned. “The cards say otherwise.”  
Tae sighed again. She laid down on her prison bed, facing the wall.  
“You don't have to be so miserable.” Chihaya rolled her eyes.  
“Well excuse me for being in a prison!” Tae snapped.  
“You know that Mistress can help you.” Chihaya smiled.  
“How? How the fuck can she help?!” Tae yelled.  
“She can make you forget your sadness.” She replied.  
Tae blinked, thinking for a second. All the sadness, pain and misery she had built up inside her gone that easily. It sounded impossible, but she had enough of having these feelings.  
“... Fine.” Tae replied.  
“You broke up with me cause you didn't want to face up to your mistakes.” She grinned.  
“... We didn't date. You have fake memories.” Tae said.  
“Then why did you pause?” She asked.  
“It wasn't for any reason.” Tae answered, shaking a little. “Wh-What are you waiting for? Go get her! Get rid of my sadness!”  
Chihaya sighed as she walked off, leaving Tae alone to think of her exes: Sadayo, Sae, Marie, Naoto, Mitsuru and even Yukari. She had dated so many different kinds of women. Tae hated to think her past as she curled up, closing her eyes tightly.  
“Make it go... Make it go away!” She cried.

An hour passed as Chihaya returned with a hooded figure. Tae looked at them both, obvious that the past hour she had been crying.  
“She is here Mistress.” Chihaya said.  
“Very good.” The figure spoke. “Leave us!”  
Chihaya bowed as she took her leave. Tae stared at the hooded figure.  
“You’re really her?” She questioned.  
“Correct.” The figure replied.  
“... Alright let’s do this.” Tae sighed.  
"So, you finally gave in.” The figure asked. “What is the rush?”  
“I just want all the sadness to end.” Tae replied.  
“What sadness?” She asked.  
“Just... Hurry it up.” Tae said impatiently. “I can’t take another moment of thought.”  
“What do you regret most?” She asked further.  
“Not... Being with Sadayo.” Tae said, shaking.  
“What about your other exes?” The figure questioned.  
“Just take it away or kill me!” Tae screamed in anger.  
"Beg for it.” The figure gave an evil grin.  
Tae immediately got on her knees shaking.  
“Please... Take it all away...” She begged.  
The hooded figure opened the cell door and walked up to her.  
“Such a broken soul” The figure sighed.  
She immediately put a tarot card against Tae’s head, making her eyes empty. Tae began to drool as her head fell face first against the floor. Tae went blank, unable to process or think anything as the hooded figure walked out.

The mysterious character walked down the corridor, clapping her hands.  
“Chihaya!” She called out.  
Chihaya immediately turned up, smiling.  
“Yes Mistress?” Chihaya asked.  
“The cards are a success. I want you to make me more!” She commanded.  
“Of course Mistress.” Chihaya smiled. “How many?”  
The hooded figure took off her hood, revealing herself to be Yumi Ozawa.  
“Enough to rule Japan for now.” Yumi grinned.  



End file.
